November Rain
by Libragirl16
Summary: InuYasha has broken up with Kagome for he thinks that he is starting to fall in love with Kikyo. What is Kagome going to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, except for any characters that I create. I do not own these lyrics. They belong to Guns N Roses.

Italics-memory/past

Bold-lyrics

**When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
**

Kagome looked down a cliff. She was feeling so much pain, grief, and heartache. She and InuYasha were together for a long time. They started to express their feelings together a short time after battling Kaguya (A/N: it's the second InuYasha movie. I love it! Go and see it if you haven't).

_ Just yesterday, InuYasha told her that he's starting to pull away and leaning towards back to Kikyo. Kagome was in shock. How could this happen? She thought that everything was going so smoothly. But, when she looked into his eyes, she knew that he was telling the truth. _

**But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same**

_ InuYasha hugged the sobbing Kagome. He felt awful. He hated to give Kagome so much pain and seeing her cry. Yes, he did love her, but something happened. He started to fall for Kikyo. Kagome was still a friend in his heart and not like a girlfriend. When he held her, he too felt the tears in his heart. _

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change**

Kagome knew that things like this happens, but she never knew that this relationship could do the same thing. She thought that the relationship was strong and unbreakable. Yet, here she was, standing on a cliff, with the memories of the day before going through her mind.

**And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain**

Their flame of their love was gone, but their friendship was strangely, still in tact. Even though InuYasha still has feelings for the Miko and Kagome still for the hanyou, they didn't show it.

**We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain**

'How long has he actually been feeling this?' Kagome asked herself as she peered over the cliff. "Is that why your kisses wasn't very passionate of the last few days of our relationship?" she whispered. (A/N: InuYasha isn't anywhere near her. She's talking to herself). Tears started to slowly go down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping them away. Kagome was accepting her sadness.

**But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away**

_ "I'll always be there for you Kagome," said InuYasha as he stroked her hair. Kagome shook her head and whispered, "It won't be the same. You won't protect me cause you love me or that you want to spend the rest of our lives together with our children as we planned to do. You'll protect me cause I am your fucking shard detector!"_

_InuYasha's ears flattened at what she said. Never has he heard her saying a cuss word. His eyes looked down and said, "That's not true Kagome. I still want to be your friend and spend a lot of time together. It's just that, I still love you, only has a friend." He was about to wipe the tears off of her face, but Kagome turned her head away. She didn't want to have any contact from him. InuYasha sighed in sadness._

_Kagome looked at him and told him that she needed time alone and walked away. _

**If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine**

Kagome sat on the cliff and tucked her legs under her chin. Memories of their kissing and hugging were passing through. She smiled at all the great times together and laughed at the time when he blushed at an embarrassing thing he did. 'You were mine InuYasha, now you're Kikyo's. Why her? She is so cold and emotionless. I am warm and full of emotions. I love you for you; she just wants you to be human and nothing else. What does she have that I don't?' she sighed in frustration.

**So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain**

"But, I'll always be there for you InuYasha, even if it hurts me to see your face," she said. Images of himself hugging and kissing Kikyo started to go through her mind. "Even if it hurts me to see you with her," she muttered. 'I still love you InuYasha,' she thought as more tears started to fall down her eyes. "If you need me, if you want me to hold you and need me to say 'I love you,' I will," she sobbed.

**  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain**

Kagome sighed. Too bad Sango wasn't here to soothe her, Miroku wasn't here to make her smile, and Shippo and Kirara wasn't here to tell her, or mew, that everything would be all right and that InuYasha was a big bully. They were gone to a village to kill a youkai.

'But InuYasha would never come to me for those things,' she thought. She took out the Jewel and looked at it. They needed two more shards and Koga would have them. 'InuYasha could get those no problem. It isn't like Naraku could stop us, he's gone forever,' she smirked and then turned into a frown. "They don't need me, they have Kikyo. She could purify the last two shards," she whispered.

**Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone**

_ Kagome walked through the forest after walking away from what just happened. She was surprised that InuYasha didn't even bother to sop her. Mostly he would growl and tell her to stay put. _

'_She probably needs to be alone and by herself. I'll leave her be,' InuYasha thought and leapt away._

_Kagome came upon a hot spring and decided to take a bath. She needed it to soothe her and to think about what to do. _

**Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone**

_ Kagome was thinking in what she would so now that he wasn't hers no more. 'Should I go out with Hojo? Sure he's nice, but he could be so clueless,' Kagome thought to herself. "Nah, I need time to be alone," she said. _

_Kagome stood up and grabbed a towel from her book bag. She had it for three years and it was still durable. She dried herself off and put her clothes back on. Kagome decided to keep on walking to think. _

**I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you**

'Wasn't I always there when people hurt his feelings, even though he didn't show that he was hurting inside? I don't think Kikyo did, nope! Wasn't I the one who opened his heart? Kikyo surely didn't. So, why is he starting to love Kikyo all over again?' Kagome thought angrily. "Why are you doing this to me?" she shouted into the sky.

**But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you**

_ Kagome was at the tree where she released InuYasha from the 50-year spell. 'I should have left him there to rot,' she thought angrily. Then, she mentally slapped herself for thinking that. Kagome wouldn't have all of those great times they shared together and she wouldn't have met her friends._

"_Heal my heart InuYasha. Please come back to me and say that it was all a lie," she whimpered. She walked away and went on. _

**Sometimes I need some time...on my own **

**Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone**

_ Kagome walked where her feet was taking her. She didn't bother to look around or care where she was going. Her mind was at another place. She realized that her feet stopped and was astonished that she was at a cliff. Kagome then didn't care. It was a good place to think and she could look at the scenery while she was at it. _

**And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh**

Now, here she was. She didn't budge from the spot where she sat down. It was nighttime and she starred at the sky. It was warm and so was the night before she came to the cliff. Kagome was amazed that InuYasha didn't come looking for her. 'He probably thinks I am home,' she thought grimly.

'I have to back to the Kaede's village sometime, but I don't want to. I don't think I want to go anywhere,' she thought.

**I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame**

Kagome sniffed and then wiped her nose with her arm. Kagome felt that she could love no one else. There was Hojo. But she didn't want to be with him. Her heart was still with InuYasha.

**So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way**

'I am InuYasha's light for the darkness when he becomes a youkai. He is my light when I am under another demon's spell. We are both each other's life support. How can he abandon this? How can we get though this?' she questioned herself. Kagome knew that he can get through it with no problem, but she herself was another thing.

Kagome needed love and was made up of love. Once it shatters, it becomes confused and doesn't know what to do.

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain**

The cold November breeze swept through her hair. Kagome started to feel numb and she couldn't take the pain, grief, and heartache any more. 'I want release,' she thought.

She stood up, ripped the necklace that had the Jewel on it and walked towards the edge. She looked down and saw the long drop. Kagome looked around one last time and turned around, facing away from the cliff. She looked up to the night sky, closed her eyes, and jumped.

While falling down, her arms were wide, like she was flying. Her hair was flying around and she was thinking about her friends and family, but mostly InuYasha. She hit the ground hard. She was dead.

**Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone**

Rain started to fall the next day. InuYasha was looking for Kagome. He found out that she wasn't in her time and got scared. Her faint scent led him to a cliff. He saw the Jewel by the edge and groaned in what he might find out.

He could smell her faintly on the bottom. He decided to jump down and find her, but he knew what the outcome would be.

Sure enough as he predicted, he found her, sprawled on the ground. He saw her eyes wide, looking at him as she was staring into the depths of his soul. There was dry blood out of the corner of her mouth. Her body was all tangled up and bruised.

InuYasha started to whimper and howled. He lost his friend. His closest friend he ever had. The person who accepted him the way he is. But in truth, he lost the person he loved. He realized that he made a wrong decision, in the worst way. He realized that he doesn't love Kikyo. He loved Kagome.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Kagome, I am so sorry. I love you, I truly do. I made a mistake. I don't love Kikyo. I love you, only you," he cried as he pulled the corpse into his arms. Then, he leaned down and kissed her cold lips.

**Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one**

Please review at what you think.


End file.
